


Unprofessional

by Boycott_Love



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deflowering, Doctor!patrick, Hospital Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Patient!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycott_Love/pseuds/Boycott_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted anything and everything Dr. Stump had to offer, which he knew was more than just medical help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so it might suck really bad, but tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. ♥

"I told you to not to mess with that guy," Andy's driving Pete, who has a bloody nose, to the hospital. 

The two were out at a club where a band was playing only a few minutes earlier. The band was terrible and Pete maybe had one too many drinks so he thought it would be a great idea to drunkenly inform the band about how much they sucked. Andy kept telling him not to but Pete, of course, didn't listen. He said some pretty harsh stuff that eventually gets the attention of the singer. The singer lands the first punch to Pete's nose, Pete gets in a few hits here and there but the singer did the most damage.

So now he has a split lip, a possible broken nose, a scratch above his left eyebrow, and blood all over his favorite shirt.

"Pinch your nose or something, I don't want you bleeding all over my car."

Pete obeys, grabbing some napkins out of the glove compartment and places a couple of them to his dripping nose.

They finally reach the hospital and inside, Pete fills out the form, waits in the lobby until his name is called, and when it is called he goes back with the nurse. Andy stays behind in the lobby.

The nurse leads him to an empty  room and says politely, "Dr. Stump will be right with you."

Pete plants his butt onto the sterile bed and awaits his doctor.

Two minutes later, a man in thick framed glasses shows up in a long white coat with his name tag pinned to it and staring at the clipboard in his hand.

He taps his pen against the board as he shuts the door with his foot.

"Alright Mr....Wentz," Dr. Stump says without looking away from the clipboard. "Says here you got into a fight and you think your nose might be broken." He looks up and finally makes eye contact. 

Pete couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his face. Dr. Stump was the most adorable thing Pete had ever seen.

Pete removed the napkin from his face and tossed it into the nearby trash can, now that his nose no longer bled. He dumbed his smile down to 'charming and polite' instead of 'creepy and uncomfortable'.

"You can call me Pete."

Dr. Stump gives a gentle smile and puts the clipboard down onto the counter. "Alright then, Pete." Dr. Stump grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the table beside the sink. "I'm just going to examine your nose to see if it's broken, okay. If I hurt you in any way please let me know."

"Okay."

The doctor takes his gloved hands and softly touches his fingers to the bridge of Pete's nose. It's virtually painless. Pete actually enjoys having him touch his face. _J_ _ust imagine what else Dr. Stump could touch like this_ , Pete thinks naughtily.

"It's not broken, just bruised." Dr. Stump removes the gloves, tosses them in the trash and sanitizes his hands. "It's best to let that heal on its own, it should improve within the next day or so. As for the scratch and your lip, just keep the wounds clean to prevent infection and they'll heal on their own as well." He smiles.

"That's it? I don't get, like, prescription ointment or something?" 

The doctor chuckles. "You want a bandaid?"

"Yes, a bandaid would be nice."

Dr. Stump pulls a bandaid from the drawer, peels off the paper and places it over the scratch above Pete's eyebrow with care.

Pete smiles in satisfaction. "Thanks doc."

 

***

 

After Andy dropped Pete off at his apartment, Pete immediately calls his friend Gabe. He just had to tell him about his recent discovery.

"Oh my god, Gabe, you wouldn't believe the day I've had." The words rush out of Pete's mouth the second his friend picks up the phone.

"Well hello to you too, Pete. My day was great by the way so thanks for asking." Gabe deadpans. 

Pete plops onto his couch and clicks the TV on. "Yeah, uh huh, that's nice. Okay so I just came home from the hospital-"

"What happened?" Gabe interrupts, more interested in that matter than worried or concerned.

"Dude, no, let me finish."

Gabe sighs and allows his friend to continue with his story.

"I was at the hospital and the doctor I had was the cutest thing I had ever seen. He had this smile, and these gorgeous eyes..."

"You're crushing on another guy, huh?" The last time Pete mentioned a guy he just met, Gabe got an earful of Pete rambling on and on about how they spent their entire night out kissing and holding hands. Nothing more happened all because of that 'gay above the waist' bullshit that Pete believed was a legitimate concept. But Pete wanted to do more than kiss his doctor, he wanted to do the most sinful of things with him. He wanted anything and everything Dr. Stump had to offer, which he knew was more than just medical help.

"This one is different Gabe, I'm going to make him mine." Pete says and the words alone make Pete determined to accomplish this newly established goal, because Pete _will_ get what he wants.

"Aw shit, please don't rape the poor guy." 

"Why would-- when have I ever raped anyone?"

"There's a first time for everything."

 

***

 

It's three days later when Pete revisits the hospital. He goes during the night shift hoping that the floor Dr. Stump is working on is empty or at least scarce of others. And he was lucky to find that it was.

Dr. Stump is making his final round for the night. He'll be able to go home afterward, and he's really looking forward to that. 

After he finishes his round, he begins to make his way to the main entrance. He hardly ever brings anything with him to work so he was able to just checkout and leave. But before the doctor could get to the elevator, he's stopped by a face he's only seen once before. Pete is standing in the hallway blocking his doctor's path.

"Uh, hi Pete, what are you doing here?" He's not wearing his glasses today.

Pete smiles at the other man, feeling gleeful knowing that his doctor remembered his name. "Just thought I'd drop by." Pete steps closer, Dr. Stump stands his ground. ”I just want-" Pete grips the doctor's hand in his and leads him into a vacant room, shutting the heavy door behind them.

"What do you want?” Dr. Stump doesn't sound afraid, just confused.

Pete gets into the doctor's space. He only wants to hear the other man say his name again.

"I want you, _all_ of you." Pete whispers seductively in Dr. Stump's ear. He then pressed his lips to the spot directly under the doctor's earlobe, who does his best to stifle the moan that climbs up his throat.

"What do you say doc?" He whispers.

"Patrick."

Pete draws back and looks into Patrick's colorful eyes.

"My name's Patrick." 

Pete grins wickedly. He closes the small space between them, connecting their lips. The kiss soon becomes heated and their breathing becomes heavier, hearts beating faster, pupils blown wide with lust and want. Patrick melts into every second of it, craving more than just the taste of Pete's mouth.

Patrick walked Pete backward until the back of Pete's knees were pressed against the edge of the hospital bed, forcing him to sit down. Pete groans against Patrick's mouth as Pete grabs at his scrubs top and white coat, successfully ridding the other of both. They bite at each other's lips, gasping loud enough to fill the whole room. Patrick allows a moan to escape his throat then palms the bulge in Pete's denim, feeling his arousal between his fingers. Pete lets out a noise that makes Patrick grin.

The doctor pulls back putting space between the two then curls his fist into Pete's hoodie, bringing him up and off of the hospital bed with him. Patrick peels the hoodie from Pete's body and tosses it to the floor, exposing his inked skin.

"So tell me doc," Pete says casually. "How often do you mmnnfph..." Patrick's hand has made its way into Pete's jeans and around his cock. Pete groans loudly, obliterating every thought behind that unfinished question.

"What was that?" Patrick teases with smug look.

"Fuck." Pete stretches out the word for several beats.

Then Patrick shoves Pete's pants down until they pooled around his ankles, freeing his erection to the cool air. Their lips connect once more in heated bliss. Their tongues danced and tangled together leaving both men moaning and swallowing each others sounds. Patrick breaks the kiss then rests his forehead against Pete's.

"Lube?" Patrick breathes.

Pete nods. "In my hoodie." He musters up the words, barely able to breath let alone speak. 

Patrick reaches down for the discarded fabric and gets a travel size bottle of slick from the pocket.

"You carry this around with you?" Dr. Patrick asks while eyeing the small bottle.

"Just for today." The other replies with a smirk.

Patrick pecks Pete's lips then swiftly turns him around and gently pushes on his back, bending Pete over the hospital bed. And, whoa, Pete wasn't expecting to be the one with his ass in the air. By the way things started out and the images running through Pete's mind, he thought he'd be standing in the doctor's place. But this was just as good if not better than how he had imagined. Pete did say that he wanted all of him, and he meant it.

Patrick flicks the cap of the lube open and squeezes a generous amount of it onto his fingers. He spreads Pete open with his left hand on Pete's left ass cheek, gently rubbing his hole with a finger of his opposite hand. Pete flinches slightly at the cool sensation.

A digit gets pushed into Pete's entrance and he bites his lip to keep from crying out. He doesn't want to make an unattractive sound just yet. Patrick slowly works him open but it's too slow for Pete's taste. He asks for another and his doctor obliges by sliding in another finger, then a third not long after.

A moan slips past Pete's lips. The burn makes his eyes water but he's willing to take it, he knows it'll get so much better. But he doesn't have the patience to wait, he wants, no, _needs_ more.

"Patrick, please. I need...fuck me."

The plea makes Patrick's dick twitch. He pulls his fingers out then pushes his scrub bottoms down enough to free his cock. He squirts more lube into his palm, slicks himself up and tosses the bottle aside.

Patrick bends down, pressing his chest to Pete's back. "Have you done this before?" He asked in genuine concern.

Pete shakes his head. "No." He admits quietly.

"I'll be gentile." Patrick promises, sealing it with a kiss to Pete's shoulder.

He lines his hips up with Pete's then pushes forward until his head is enveloped in Pete's warm entrance. He's being careful every inch of the way and taking his sweet time. Pete groans as Patrick enters him.

"Shhh..." The doctor soothes. "Relax."

Pete listens for once and releases the tension wrapped around his body. Patrick bottoms out, his hips flush against the others ass. And Pete, oh he feels _so_ good around Patrick but he doesn't move just yet in order to allow Pete to adjust and get comfortable. Pete squirms underneath him, trying to encourage movement but the doctor doesn't get the hint.

"Move." Pete commands.

Patrick draws back, almost pulling out entirely. He places his hands firmly on Pete's hips then slams into him one good time and Pete cries out. Patrick continues, slamming into him three more times. On that last thrust Pete cries out again but the overwhelming pleasure outweighs the pain, which seems nonexistent compared to the sweet feel.

"Oh fuck." Pete gasps. "Again, do that again."

 Patrick obeys. He thrusts into him again and again, feeding on Pete's lustful sounds as they egg him on. Pete's hands pressed into the bed as he tangled his fingers into the white blanket. His back arched and the sight of it could've made Patrick lose it right then and there. He fucks harder into the other man, the head of his dick ramming into his prostate on every thrust. Pete takes it all like he was made for it.

Patrick dug his fingers into Pete's flesh hard enough to leave bruises behind and the wet slap of skin hitting skin bounced off the walls. 

Pete shouted Patrick's name repeatedly, he could already feel the familiar warmth pool in his belly. Patrick wrapped his fingers around Pete's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He leans down an gets his mouth level with Pete's ear.

"Come on, do it. Now. I wanna see you come undone." 

Pete can barely hold on.

"Fuck, Pete.” He moans directly into his ear. Oh shit, no one's ever said his name like that. His name fell from Patrick's lips and it was dripping with so much pleasure and want, it made him wanna...he's gotta...

Pete throws his head back as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, his release leaks onto the hospital bed and Patrick's fingers. Patrick slams into his patient a few final times before he's coming in hot spurts inside of Pete.

Pete couldn't hold himself up anymore, his arms felt like he'd been lifting a ton of weights. Patrick does him a favor by pulling out, then helps Pete up before his arms gave out.

They get themselves together. Pete pulls his pants up and collects his hoodie as Patrick puts his scrubs and white coat back on. They're silent and it's painfully awkward right now. Pete has had this kind of thing happen to him before, one night stands and whatnot. But he would usually shrug them off, say it was fun and never see or speak to them again. So what makes this time so different, why can't he walk away and forget this encounter ever happened?

They catch each others eye and stare at each other as if they're waiting for the other to say something, but neither of them do. So Patrick decides to disrupt the awkward barrier. He reaches out and cups his hand around the back of Pete's neck, pulling him into a kiss which Pete accepted wholeheartedly. This kiss was different from the others though. It was sweet and loving and full of...care, like when Patrick gently examined Pete's nose or when he covered his scratch with a bandaid. There's something more to this kiss than just a good fuck.

Pete breaks the kiss, pulling back enough to look the other in the eye.

 "So what happens now?" Pete asks.

Patrick smiles. "You come home with me so we can continue this in a proper bed while you wear nothing but my white coat."

Pete couldn't do anything except nod and grin dumbly in response. He wouldn't pass this up for a million dollars.

Patrick lead Pete out of the room, leaving it for some poor member of the staff to clean the cum stains from the hospital blankets and the discarded lube bottle. But who cares, it's not Pete or Patrick's problem.

Pete couldn't help the smile that practically split his face in two, their fingers intertwined as Pete shut the door behind them.

 

 


End file.
